Are You Sure, You Hate Christmas?
by Vocallone
Summary: Roxas, anak berumur 14 tahun ini membenci hari natal? apakah yang membuatnya begitu benci natal?   if you want to know, read it.


Are You Sure, You Hate Christmas?

Kina: Well, Hello. Lama tak jumpa dengan saya ya? Ahaha, well surut banget idenya saya. Apa lagi fic fandom lain, kayak sudah tidak ada ide sama sekali. Well, should we begin the story? Then, Let's Began.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts milik Square Enix dan Disney

WARNING: Typo, OOC, dll

Roxas, ialah seorang lelaki muda berusia 14 tahun yang tak memiliki keluarga, ia terkenal anak yang sangat pendiam. Rambunya pirang dan ia memiliki mata berwarna biru yang sangat cocok dengan rambut pirangnya itu, namun saat ini warna bola matanya itu sedikit memudar. Roxas tinggal di sebuah yatim piatu yang terkenal sangat sadis dan rendah di antara semua yatim piatu lain. Anak-anak di sana pun tidak bersahabat dengannya, hanya satu orang yang sangat ramah dan dekat dengannya. Anak memiliki rambut berwarna coklat bermata warna biru sama persis dengan yang dimiliki Roxas, walau ia hanya dititipkan setelah ia pulang sekolah tiap hari oleh ayahnya yang sangat sibuk, malah ia pernah menginap di panti karena kesibukan ayahnya yang keluar negeri.

= ROXAS POV=

Saat itu hari pertama ia, anak rambut coklat yang ceria dan sangat polos itu datang ke panti ini. Sebenarnya anak berambut coklat itu adalah anak orang kaya tetapi mengapa sang ayahnya menitipkan ke panti yang terkenal sadis dan sangat rendah di antara panti lainnya? Mungkin hanya kebetulan. Entahlah aku tidak begitu memikirkannya, saat itu aku sedang membaca buku novel di ruang tengah, jangan salah menilai panti ini. Di panti ini anak disekolahkan di sekolah yang mereka inginkan, sehingga pengetahuan yang dimiliki pun berbeda-beda malah ada yang tidak bersekolah sehingga terus bermain dan berdiam diri di panti ini. Di sekolah mau pun di panti tak berbeda jauh bagiku, karena di panti aku selalu sendiri, dan begitupun di sekolah karena aku di juluki "the silent prince" karena di sekolah aku sangatlah pendiam dan menyendiri namun prestasiku selalu masuk sepuluh besar dan memang banyak yang memakiku namun aku tak peduli karena yang memakiku hanyalah anak yang prestasinya kurang dan berwajah menyebalkan.

"Roxas!" kudengar namaku disebut oleh sang pengurus panti tersebut, 14 tahun aku tinggal di sana sangat jarang aku di panggil oleh sang pengurus panti yang sudah tua itu, sering pun saat aku berkelahi dengan seorang anak yang sangat menyebalkan di panti ini yang sangat membuatku ingin membunuhnya. Setelah namaku disebutnya aku menutup buku novel yang kubaca dan bergegas menghampiri asal suara barusan yang memanggilku. Aku berjalan ke arah luar depan pintu masuk yang terdapat sebuah meja untuk menerima masuk atau keluarnya anak yang berada di panti.

Setelah sampai, kulihat seorang anak yang sebaya denganku, tingginyapun sama denganku, ia datang bersama seorang pria dibelakangnya yang memakai kemeja dan jas dengan menenteng tas kerjanya, ia seperti berburu-buru ingin pergi.

"Mohon bantuannya, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." kata pria itu menepuk pundak anak laki-laki berambut coklat yang melihat kearah pria itu membelankangiku.

"Ya, dan mohon kerjasama anda." kata pengurus panti sambil tersenyum dengan 'sangat ramah' sambil membukakan pintu untuk si pria itu.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" tanyaku singkat dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam ke arah pengurus panti dan anak berambut coklat itu.

"Antarkan dia kekamarmu, ia akan menginap disini untuk beberapa hari, entah kapan ia kembali ke rumah pribadinya dan kembali kemari lagi. Setelah itu ajak ia berkeliling, dan malam ini hingga seterusnya ia akan tidur di kamarmu." kata si pengurus panti panjang lebar yang sangat membuang waktuku, sambil berjalan dan duduk di kursinya kembali.

"..." aku hanya diam dan membalikan badan dan menunggu anak berambut coklat itu mengikutiku, sambil menunggunya aku menyender di dinding terdekat. Anak itu hanya melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan bingung, dan tak lama karena aku malas menunggunya, aku membawakan tas berisi bajunya itu, "Sampai kapan kau berdiam disini dan membuang waktuku?" kataku dengan sangat egoisnya, sambil membawakan tasnya.

"A-ah,.. biar aku membawanya sendiri-" katanya sambil akan memegang gagang tasnya, namun ku tepuk tangannya dan berkata, "jangan membuang waktu terlalu lama dengan basa-basi yang tidak diperlukan." kataku langsung berjalan cepat dan membuka pintu kamar dan menyalakan lampu kamar lalu menaruh tasnya di dekat lemari baju. Di kamarku- tepatnya kamar kami karena sekarang ini aku memakainya bersamanya, terdapat satu tepat tidur bertingkat dengan tangga berwarna putih, di dalam terdapat dua buah meja belajar berserta rak buku, dan kursi roda belajar yang dapat di putar, satu kamar mandi, dua buah lemari baju, Sungguh tempat yang sederhana bukan?

"Ehehehe, Terimakasih sudah bawakan tasku, jadi ini kamarnya ya? Lumayan juga." katanya sambil menunjukan senyum lebar dengan gigi-gigi putihnya itu. Ia melihat sekeliling sambil berjalan dan mendekati tempat-tempat barang-barang tersebut.

Aku hanya diam melihatnya dengan tatapan datar. Aku menyender di dinding dekat pintu kamar tidur kami, sambil kulipat tanganku di depan dada, disana kau memakai baju kaos biasa berwarna biru muda polos dan celana jeans pendek dan sandal rumahan berwarna krem, sama seperti warna mayonise. "Mau kutanyakan berapa kali? Sampai kapan kau ingin membuang waktuku?" tanyaku dengan dingin dan lagi-lagi egois, ia tiba-tiba terlihat panik, dan langsung menghampiriku.

"Maaf, kalau sudah membuang waktumu," katanya sambil menyengir polos dan menyilangkan tangannya kebelakang kepalanya. "ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kearahku, aku hanya berjalan keluar kearah rak sepatu di depan kamar, mengambil sepasang sandal yang sama denganku, menaruhnya di bawah agar ia memakainya.

"Roxas," kataku sambil berdiri dan menegakan tubuhku. "pakailah sandal itu, sebisa mungkin jika kita (kau) keluar dari rumah (panti ) ini dan kembali jangan sampai membuat lantai nampak dengan langkah-langkah sepatu kita (kau)." jelasku sambil menunggunya melepas sepatu dan memakai sandal yang kuberikan.

"Oh, baiklah." katanya sambil membuka sepatunya dan memakai sandal yang kuberikan itu, ia menaruh sepatunya di rak yang sudah tersedia sejak awal mula aku datang kemari. "Namaku Sora, salam kenal." lanjutnya lagi sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman denganku.

Aku hanya menatap tangannya lalu, membalikan badanku dan berjalan menyusuri kamar dan kamar. Ia mungkin akan menatapku dengan tatapan bingung dan mulai membenciku? Entahlah, aku tak peduli dengannya cukup mengenalinya seluruh tempat –tempat panti dan selesai bukan?

"A-Ah, dingin sekali kau ini, baru pertama kali kutemukan orang seperti kau." katanya sambil tersenyum dan mengejarku yang sudah maju lebih dahulu dari dia.

Tanpa banyak bicara aku terus berjalan ke arah yang harus kutunjukan kepadanya, pasti setiap kali kujelaskan sesuatu ia pasti selalu berbicara sesuatu, namun kau terus menanggapinya dengan dingin. Saat itu setelah aku mengenalinya ke seluruh ruangan yang ada di dalam rumah, aku berjalan ke arah luar taman yang lumayan luas di belakang panti ini, dan sebenarnya panti ini memiliki tanah yang lumayan luas, taman yang cukup luas ini sering kutinggali, karena disini sangat jarang terdapat orang kecuali aku, atau saat terdapat suatu acara pasti akan diadakan di sini atau di ruang makan bersama. Namun itu sangatlah jarang, sehingga tamanpun kurang terawat, satu-satunya orang yang merawat taman ini hanya aku karena si pengurus kebun sudah pensiun karena usianya yang sudah tidak cukup untuk mengurus taman yang luas ini. Di taman ini sangat banyak jenis tanaman yang kupelihara.

"Wah, taman yang indah, pasti ini di urus oleh tukang kebun yang hebat!" seru nya sambil berlari-lari di rerumputan hijau dan menghirup udara segar , dan terdapat satu pohon besar disana.

"Heh, tukang kebun ya? Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya jika aku sebenarnya yang mengurus kebun ini. Tak ada orang yang mengurusnya selain aku, malah banyak yang mengejekku dan menjelek-jelekan tempat kesukaanku ini. Kau orang pertama kali yang berbicara panjang lebar denganku dan memujiku dengan pujian-pujian yang cukup membuatku aneh dengan sikap dan sifatmu yang berbeda dengan anak lain yang tinggal di panti ini." Kataku sambil melihat ke arah salah satu pot yang masih kosong belum diisi tanah maupun bibit tanaman.

"Ja-Jadi kebun ini kau yang urus seorang diri? Hebat sekali!" teriaknya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Lalu ia menatapku dan akhirnya ia berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita mengurus kebun ini bersama-sama?" tanyanya sambil melihat bunga-bunga yang sudah di tanam di sekeliling taman.

"Heh, terserah kau. Tugasku mengenalkan tempat ini sudah selesai." kataku sambil masuk kedalam rumah (panti).

Sejak ia datang ke panti ini ia lengket denganku walaupun aku selalu berusaha cuek kepadanya ia tetap selalu ramah dan berusaha lebih dekat denganku. Satu hari saat bulan November mendekati Desember saat aku pulang dari sekolah dengan scraf dan jaket yang tebal karena suhu di bulan November ini mulai dingin. Kutaruh tas sekolahku dan mengeluarkan buku-buku yang kubawa ke sekolah tadi. Dan tak kusangka ternyata ia satu sekolah denganku, sehingga ia selalu lebih lengket denganku membuat hari-hariku di bebani sesuatu walau kadang membuatku yang sangat jarang tersenyum atau tertawa ini menjadi tersenyum. Saat itu kami pulang bersama, namun aku terpaksa ikut mobil jemputan ayahnya karena ia paksa dengan sangat membebani diriku. Dan akhirnya aku menyerah dan mengikuti apa yang ia sarankan atau inginkan.

Ia duduk di kursi meja belajarnya dengan muka sedikit stres, dan membuatku penasaran dengan mukanya itu, dan akhirnya ia dapat membuatku buka mulut, "Apa yang membuatmu depresi hah? Sampai kau yang ceria saja menjadi sangat diam dan terlihat lucu jika kau ditatap terus menerus." kataku sambil membuka buku pekerjaan rumah, dan alat tulis.

"Oh ya? Kalau dapat membuat tertawa kau harusnya yang tertawa, streeess. Pelajaran Fisika paling aku tidak bisa!" teriaknya sambil membanting buku catatan fisikanya ke meja belajarnya.

"Baiklah, kuajarkan sebisaku." Kataku sambil memakai kacamata dan menghampiri meja belajarnya.

Setelah menjelaskan semua yang ia bingung dan ia tidak tahu aku duduk di kursiku dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku. Belum juga lima menit tiba-tiba, "Aaargh, aku masih tidak mengerti." Teriaknya lalu kepalanya ia pangku dengan tangan kanannya dan ia cemberut dan menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Pfft-" aku menahan tawaku dan menutup mulutku tak biasanya aku menahan tawaku, lagi pula aku sangat jarang tertawa.

"Nah, akhirnya kulihat kau tertawa juga." Kata Sora sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"eh?" aku menatapnya bingung dan dalam hati aku berkata ,'Kau memang aneh...'

.

.

.

.

'..Sora.."

Bersambung...

Kina: well, memang ini untuk natal namun aku mengerjakannya terlalu telat karena yeaah, otak saya yang lemot ini! Ahahha, well aku akan cepet update! Mohon di review! Terimakasih karena kalian telah ingin membaca,, apalagi me-reviewnya! Terimakasih banyak!


End file.
